Luminaires are well-known for providing lighting for an area in which the luminaire is positioned. Whilst these luminaires are generally considered to comprise a lighting module mounted on a supporting pole, other functionalities can be provided by modules which are also mounted on the supporting pole. Such a luminaire effectively comprises a modular luminaire assembly in which at least one module may be mounted coaxially on the supporting pole. Such a module may have at least one functionality which is unrelated to providing lighting of the area in which the luminaire is positioned.